


those old days in madrid

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 19th Century, Drabble, Historical, M/M, post-industrial revolution
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: mungkin antonio harus berterima kasih kepada sir stephenson yang membawa arthur ke madrid dari jauh-jauh hari. [england ・ spain] [historical]





	those old days in madrid

**Author's Note:**

> **those old days in madrid**
> 
> **hetalia © himaruya hidekazu  
>  fanfiction © pindanglicious**
> 
> **saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**
> 
> **_{human-au, historical as usual; setting around post-industrial revolution 19th century, short fic and it ain't too heavy}_ **

"Hasil pelesiran dari Königgrätz, Antonio?"

Ada suara dengusan kesal ketika seruan satir mengumbar dari belakang diiringi bunyi ketukan sol sepatu yang langkahnya terdengar seperti sedang mencemooh orang.

"Hohenzollern. Lalu pergi menontoni perang Prancis dan Prussia. Makanya negaraku terlambat jauh mengikuti linimasa revolusi industri di sepanjang Eropa. Oh, tentu saja tidak, Arthur! Aku tidak pernah pergi ke sana!"

Antonio menggertak, menutup buku―entah apa objek bacaannya―lalu menyunggingkan seulas senyum ketika menoleh. Senyumnya punya makna kalau dia sedang jengkel. Arthur bersiul. Bajingan itu selalu senang jika lawan bicaranya tersulut. Mata hijaunya yang senada persis dengan Antonio tertuju pada sampul kulit buku tua tersebut.

"Lebih dari tigaperempat populasi negara ini belum melek literasi―"

"Kalau tujuanmu ke sini cuma ingin mengolok-olokku, silakan tutup pintu dan keluar, Arthur."

"Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku, Sir," kekeh industrialis yang usianya dua tahun lebih muda dari rekan di seberangnya. Telunjuknya diputar-putar di udara. "Maksudku, kau bisa mengajari mereka membaca. Dengan kemampuanmu itu, tentu saja. Dan hei, untuk ukuran orang Spanyol, bahasa Inggrismu sangat bagus. Tidak seperti orang lain yang artikulasinya mengerikan."

Arthur meraih buku tebal itu dari pangkuan si empu, lalu membuka beberapa halaman, lalu ia menarik segaris seringai, lalu menatap wajah keheranan Antonio. Sadar tidak sadar, sedari tadi mereka bercakap dengan bahasa yang tergolong _asing_ buat penghuni negeri ini.

"Saat bicara, dialekmu tidak seperti orang Amerika," ungkap si tuan berambut pirang. Nada omongannya terdengar agak mengintimidasi. Antonio mendengus tertawa kecil, sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Tentu saja tidak, Arthur. Sudah jelas logatku Kastilia―"

"Inggris Timur. Kita membicarakan dialek berbahasa Inggris yang kaumiliki. Yang sedang kita pakai _sekarang_." Arthur mengacungkan jari telunjuk, menunjuk lidahnya yang sengaja dijulurkan keluar.

Antonio mengernyitkan kening tak paham. Dia bahkan tak sadar dan tak peduli dialek apa yang keluar ketika berbicara dengan bahasa paling rumit yang pernah dipelajarinya itu. Barangkali sebabnya datang dari pengalaman tinggal di Inggris selama beberapa waktu?

"Aku pernah bersekolah di Cambridge dan dua tingkat di atasmu?" ujarnya ragu. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menggaruk pipinya meski tak gatal.

"Aneh sekali, sobatku. Biasanya orang asing lain akan sangat sulit menirukan dialek di sana meski sudah bertahun-tahun menumpang hidup."

Arthur menaruh kembali buku yang dipegangnya ke atas paha sang pemilik. Ia memasukkan dua tangan pada saku celana, lalu memerhatikan meja 'berpikir' sang maestro yang begitu berantakan. Penuh perkakas; ada obeng, linggis, kunci inggris, mur, baut, tercecer di mana-mana. Semuanya sudah jelek digerogoti karat. Arthur menarik asumsi, Antonio adalah orang yang payah kalau urusan bermain di bengkel, apalagi dengan besi dan baja. Orang ini cuma pandai menghapal teori.

Selang waktu berikutnya terdengar hela napas dari kedua anak adam itu, beriringan.

"Kalau begitu apa yang akan kaulakukan untuk mengejar ketertinggalan negaramu dari era industrialisasi yang sudah terlewat hampir dua puluh tahun lalu itu? Cuma memanfaatkan industri tekstil di Katalonia? Mengekspor segala macam dari sektor agrikultur?"

Arthur kembali membuka suara dengan runtun pertanyaan. Ia berdeham. Antonio langsung melayangkan tatapan mata; pupilnya berdilatasi. Orang pribumi itu bergeming sebentar seolah begitu tertohok dengan apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut lelaki asal negeri tetangga di seberang.

Apa yang dilakukan, katanya.

Apa, katanya.

Di tengah kecamuk dan gejolak politik kerajaan yang memanas di luar sana; di tengah era yang disebut-sebut sebagai La Gloriosa, ketika kejayaan negerinya sudah di penghujungnya, ketika tarif melunjak naik di seluruh pelosok dan menjadikan negerinya salah satu negara paling melarat di Eropa; apa yang dilakukan orang kecil sepertinya?

Begitu maksud pertanyaan Arthur ketika Antonio harus mencerna intinya.

_Ah!_

Lalu ia menggeleng. Tentu gulungan kertas-kertas panjang yang ditaruh di atas meja sembarangan memberinya ilham. Antonio tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menjawab sebelum bertanya satu hal padamu. Apa tujuanmu datang ke Madrid?"

Arthur menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Mempelajari posibilitas pembangunan sistem rel kereta? Sir Stephenson menunjukku sebagai salah satu anggota tim surveinya."

Dia mengingat-ingat kejadian kurang lebih sebulan kemarin.

"Itu dia. Konstruksi rel kereta!" Antonio menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah sang tamu kehormatan. Dia bangkit dari duduk. Postur tubuhnya yang sejajar dan sama tinggi dengan Arthur menghadap tegak ke arah jendela kamarnya. Di bawah sana, di jalanan sana, mungkin akan jadi cetakan sejarah Madrid yang baru.

"Nah, Arthur. Jangan menganggapku bodoh sendiri. Memang benar di tempat lain industrialis Inggris yang datang ke sini tujuannya adalah mengajari para kuli Spanyol itu untuk mengekstraksi bijih besi dan menggunakan tanur tinggi. Tapi di sini kau tidak bisa lari dari supervisiku untuk risetmu!" Antonio terkekeh, lalu menyentil dahi pemuda Inggris itu sampai si empu melayangkan protesan kecil.

"Masih mau menuding aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk memulihkan kondisi perekonomian negaraku? _Perang_ revolusioner di luar jadi penghambat kami untuk bergerak, bung."

Arthur bungkam sebentar, menelan mentah-mentah kejengkelannya dalam kalah perdebatan. Dia menggosok dahinya dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk.

" _Well._ Tidak sepenuhnya salah," cibirnya separuh gengsi.

"Kau salah. Kau tidak pernah mau mengakuinya," balas Antonio sama-sama keras kepala.

Arthur terbahak geli setelahnya. Cuma Antonio yang bisa membuat mulutnya mengakui kekalahan. "Oke, kali ini kau menang!" serunya sambil menyeka setitik air di ujung pelupuk mata akibat terlalu kencang tertawa. "Ayo makan malam pukul tujuh nanti. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku diskusikan denganmu. Aku yang traktir."

"Aku tidak akan menolak!" gelak Antonio, amat sumrigah.

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> **histrivia: ******
> 
> ****pasca revolusi industri di eropa, abad 19 pertengahan (kira-kira masih di zamannya la gloriosa), industrialis inggris yang datang ke spanyol mengajari orang-orang spanyol untuk ekstraksi bijih besi dan baja, sebagian lagi belajar untuk membuat konstruksi rel kereta. and yes, sir george stephenson sampai melakukan survey di madrid :))** **


End file.
